Galaxy Blade
"A War? No. That suggests that both sides stand an equal chance of winning." ''- A Serious Galaxy Galaxy Blade is the proud father of his biological sons Nova Blade, Ice Blade and Cosmos D. Blade. He is also the loving father of the adopted Bianca Findlay (Now Bianca Blade), Apollo Blade and Blade D. Kris, He is the loving husband of the infamous Bounty Hunter Destiny Blade. Galaxy is also the creator of two of the Rokushiki Techniques, the first being Shigan and the second being Rokuogan this shows he was the first to Master all six art's of Rokushiki. He is Admired and Respected throughout the Marine division's, and is feared throughout the World of Piracy, He is known for cornering Whitebeard several times, and he is also known as the sole Commander of the Lawman's Trio. He is a Vice Admiral currently in charge of the Marine Battleship/Sailing Fortress known as G-0. Galaxy is also the main character of the short series known as Honour and Blood, where Galaxy tells his best moments in history to his beloved daughters Bianca and Kris. Appearance Like most of the other strong figure's from the Roger Era Galaxy's Hair show's his age, Being grey. He has rather long hair with a siple and single fringe, His eyebrows ar slightly bushy but help to show his eye expression's. He has a "True Man's" Mustache which is rather large and rugged, Beneath he has a rather long but well brushed beard as he define's "A True Man alway's keep's his beard tidy". He always has a smile on his face no matter what circumstance's occur, there have only ever been 4 incident's where he has not been seen to smile. His nose is pointy but at a reasonable length with no distinguishing features and his eyes are Golden with a small black tint on the pupil, some people fear him for the simple fact his eye colour is gold. He wears a tight, dark grey long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, The shirt size is XXXXXXXXXXXL or on Galaxy's term's they're size is EM = Extra Manly. But despite wearing an extremely large shirt he is two big for it, Like many strong Character's Galaxy has muscle, and plenty of it too! Galaxy's muscle do nought but depict the impressive strength that Galaxy has. Below his shirt he wears a Grey scarf as a belt, Like the signature clothing piece for all Male's of the blade family, his Scarf is grey and hold's up his dark green combat trouser's, equipped with a few pocket's. He wear's normal white sock's for they are "Manly Socks", and he also wears Black laced up Hiker boot's for they are "The only boot's equipped for a True Man's feet" in which he take's there name to the limit by doing a high amount of Mountain climbing without using safety equipment. Personality Galaxy is known for his abrupt belief of a 'TRUE MAN' although no-one other than him matches up to his impression of a True Man, He is known for constantly harrasing his male subordinates for not being true men, and is always giving them tips on how to be a True Man like himself. As a 'True Man' he is beyond polite to women, he treats them like ladies, He talks to them with the utmost respect for them and always listens to their needs, the older the lady the more he admirable he get's however the younger the more he starts to act like their father. Galaxy is also known for his passionate side, He has been shown to be a passionate father and a caring man due to the fact of adopting Bianca and Kris when they were very young girls. He has continuously been a father figure to them both for many years. Galaxy also shows a high interest in his long lost son Nova. Although he has not met Nova since he was taken from him and all that he knows of Nova are the crimes he has commited, he seems to show a complete trust in what Nova does showing his good, trusting and fatherly nature. Galaxy is also well recommended and complimented for his high strategic skill's showing high intelligence when it is needed. He has been known to have brought down many strong pirates using only one platoon of marines and not actually having to fight himself. For that he is highly feared by pirates. When a high bountied female pirate is in he will send a small platoon of elite troops and equip them with kairoseki net's and seastone tipped bullet's, He won't even try and fight a female pirate if forced to he will subdue them without harming or hitting them and then cuff them, although even after that he dislikes the feeling of subdueing a girl. He has been shown to have a very competetive side when talking to Garp, So competitive in fact that he was willing to get poisoned by Magellan and go a week without an antidote just to beat Garp. He has become rather happy aswell in his life, rarely showing any anger whatsoever, he has also been known to let pirates he deems as good pirates get away, although it takes a lot to prove that your a good pirate to him he isn't easily fooled. If he see's a truely evil pirate he will in fact stop at nothing to defeat them and bring them in. If that doesn't work he manouvers around to Seastone cuff them so they don't become a bother, Once cuffed the fight is over. He also tend's to fall asleep on random occasion's for no apparent reason, he is a very carefree man who loves his Rice cracker's just like Garp, he has been known to steal Garp's rice cracker's on brief occasion's. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Galaxy is more of a Boxer kind of man, Although his most famous fist fighting style, is Trueman-fu, This is Galaxy's famed Martial art that is only known by Galaxy. Galaxy created the Martial Art as his own personal weapon, his Trueman-fu is seen as one of the most dangerous Martial art's in the world. A list of his Trueman-fu techniques are :- *'True Mans Shockwave is basic movement for Galaxy, in this technique, Galaxy spreads his arms out wide and claps his hand. This creates an incredible shockwave the can blow numerous opponents away. It's strength is capable of crushing a skull should it be placed in between the clap. * '''True Mans Palm is another basic movement of Galaxy's. In this technique, Galaxy spreads his legs whilst placing them firmly on the ground. Then pulling his arms back he inhales as his position is in that of someone with a 'Tekkai', though he does not say tekkai, his body becomes an iron shield with which he then thrusts his left palm forward, creating a powerful forcive push, that literally blows his enemies away, creating a hand imprint on whatever solid surface is a reasonable distance from the direction that the palm is facing. This technique alone can bring down several strong pirates at once. The cataclysmic activity of this movement alone is what forces numerous marines to prevent Galaxy from any martial arts or yoga training at all costs. Lest holes in the ship be made. *'True Mans Chop '''is a technique that can often be compared to the Karate Chop, like the latter it is of the same stance and motion. Yet in this technique, Galaxy applies a tension of muscle a single split second before impact, meaning before contact his arm is lighter allowing fast travel, yet upon impact it becomes harder than stone. *'True Mans Fist (Also known as Fist of Manliness) is a very strong punch which is done at the same speed as Shigan, making it even more powerful. Yet with Galaxy's strength this proves to be a beyond lethal weapon. Galaxy requires no stance nor special technique with this, as it is a mere punch to Galaxy, yet to others it is a force of mass destruction. *'True Mans Power '''is a technique that can cause migranes, brain trauma, severe internal (and external) brain damage and the loss of intelligence, For the target at least, as it is a powerful headbutt, with the forehead imbued by busoshoku haki, aswell as hardened by tekkai. This makes his head almost impenetrable and can shatter skull's completely with almost complete ease. *'True Mans Punishment 'is a technique that is similar to Whitebeard's rage, as Galaxy's body brightens up slightly becoming much more red, steam also begins to emanate from his body as he approaches whatever unfortunate soul had caused this technique. The appearance to the body is similar to that of Monkey D. Luffy's 2nd Gear. Galaxy's eyes blacken as his rage increases, he becomes an unstoppable force that even the Admirals fear. Rokushiki ''Note: The entirety of this description of Rokushiki (Aside from several techniques tbd), is copied from http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Rokushiki%7CRokushiki, the only difference being modifications to the names used (Instead of CP9 there is Galaxy). This is because their is no better explanation towards the Rokushiki style. '''Rokushiki (六式 Rokushiki?, literally meaning "Six Styles") is a special, superhuman martial arts style. The strength of a Rokushiki user is measured by Doriki, which Galaxy and several members of G-0 can use "Te-awase" to calculate with. The higher the level, the stronger each technique's potency becomes. Most of the users have their own variation of each technique, to increase their versatility and originality. Rokushiki is the main style of combat for the World Government's secret CP9 agents, but it is displayed have also demonstrated its usage. It is unknown exactly how much Rokushiki is spread around the Marines, and which techniques are known. Galaxy is noted as beyond Master level of Rokushiki, as it is often noted by several Vice Admirals and above, that Galaxy has an advanced understand of the possibilities of the human body. Galaxy is mentioned as the creator of Rankyaku, Shigan and Rokuogan, putting the first two in combination with Kami-e, Soru, Geppo and Tekkai to create Rokushiki, leaving Rokuogan as a reward to those who dedicate themselves to Rokushiki. It is also noted that CP9 have graced G-0 with their presence, on several occasions, to be trained by Galaxy Blade explicitly. Thus it is well noted that Galaxy is aware of all and any techniques they may learn or possess. Geppo The Geppo (月歩 Geppō?, literally meaning "Moon Step") allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Galaxy is able to use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. While the technique itself affords several advantages in both in and out of battle for the user, it has but one major weakness: since its usage depends heavily on the user's legs, restraining or pinning down any major parts of their lower body can significantly disrupt Geppo. *'Sky Walk -' Galaxy demonstrates this ability by kicking the air to jump higher, giving the appearance of flight. One of the key variations in this technique is that rather than clearly "jumping" on the air, Galaxy appears to literally walk across it, requiring less effort in his steps. *'Sea Walk - '''Galaxy demonstrates this ability by constantly kicking the water repeatedly, continuously applying weight on different segments of the water. Keeping up the area of balance, it appears as if he is merely standing on the water, where those with more skilled eyes know this is not the case, as they can see his leg's moving at such great speeds. Rankyaku The '''Rankyaku' (嵐脚 Rankyaku?, literally meaning "Storm Leg") is a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. However, it has been shown that almost any length of appendage (such as an elbow or hair) at high velocities are also capable of this move. *'Storm Leg: Victorious Bird -' Galaxy creates a large Rankyaku in the shape of a bird, but instead of using his legs, he uses his fingers. This Rankyaku has a much wider range, greater attack power, and is capable of cleaving steel - something not witnessed from other variations. The cut also seems more focused, instead of flickering and jagged like a normal Rankyaku. *'Storm Leg: Line -' Used by Galaxy, Kaku and Nero in a stomping action. The air is blasted straight ahead in a line towards the opponent like a bullet, instead of in a curve as witnessed in the normal version. *'Storm Leg: White Lightning -' A much more powerful form of Rankyaku that is used by both legs, it appears to cut the air in a larger area. It was shown to be equivalent in strength to Zoro's Nanajūni Pound Hō. *'Storm Leg: Confusion -' Galaxy uses Sky Walk to reach the ceiling, then proceeding to dig his feet into the actual ceiling. After that, Galaxy then launches multiple Rankyaku with both legs. Each cut is smaller than a normal Rankyaku. *'Storm Leg: Severing Cut - '''In this attack, he spins around quickly in a circle on one hand while performing Rankyaku to create a circle shaped Rankyaku which radiates outward. It can also be used to send an enormous mass of Rankyaku at the user's opponent, to inflict massive damage. Galaxy states that this is currently one of the strongest Rankyaku his student's had learnt, and credited Kaku on his creativity. *'Storm Leg: Dragon Cut -''' Galaxy uses an upward Rankyaku with both of his back legs, creating a large cut similar in appearance to a dragon's fang. *'Storm Leg: Shuriken -' Galaxy fires multiple Rankyaku blades in the shape of shuriken. *'Storm Leg: Lone Wolf -' In this attack, the Rankyaku-cut skips across the ground, bouncing in curves towards the opponent. *'Storm Leg: Binary Star of Wolves -' In this powerful attack, Galaxy shoots four Rankyaku projectiles, each in the shape of a wolf, straight at the opponent. Because of their unusual shapes, these Rankyaku seem to explode upon contact rather than cutting, much like compressed air bullets rather than air blades. *'Storm Leg: Lotus Blossom -' In this attack, Rankyaku is performed with both legs instead of one, causing multiple cuts on either side of the opponent. The cuts at first appear small and then "blossom" into larger ones, perhaps explaining the name. *'Storm Leg: Lion's Mane - '''In this attack, Galaxy shoots twelve Rankyaku projectiles from a single wave of his hair, each in the shape of a Lion, straight at the opponent. Because of their unusual shapes, these Rankyaku seem to explode upon contact rather than cutting, much like compressed air bullets rather than air blades. Shigan The '''Shigan' (指銃 Shigan?, literally meaning "Finger Gun") is a close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. It is not noted in the appearance, however Galaxy has two mechanised fingers, this is because of his rigorous training with Shigan that he lost both fingers, failing one of the attempts. It is a very useful technique that can connect rapidly and accurately, which works well with the Rokushiki users' impressive speed and agile techniques. However it's never been used to counter or deflect another powerful attack in any fights, which is probably because the user could easily break his finger instead of just blocking it with Tekkai. However, Galaxy has been seen to deflect bullets aswell as smash swords using his finger. *'Finger Gun: Yellow Lotus -' This attack is simply a rapid-fire version of the normal Shigan technique that hits the enemy multiple times. *'Flying Finger Gun: Plectrum -' A projectile version of Shigan that fires sharp compressed air bullets from the fingers, similar to "Rankyaku", unlike all other versions, this type of Shigan is launched by flicking instead of jabbing. :*'Flying Finger Gun: Three Plectrum -' Same as above, except Galaxy launches it three times in three rows. :*'Flying Finger Gun: Fire Plectrum -' Same as Flying Finger Gun: Plectrum, except that the projectile is a fireball, possibly created through friction, that burns the victim upon impact. *'Finger Gun: Spots -' Appears as Finger Gun: Yellow Lotus, but is performed with both hands instead of one, this makes for the ultimate Shigan barrage. *'Bending Finger Gun: Whip - '''In this attack, Galaxy pulls back his arm as if to use a normal Shigan attack, then whips his arm out at the opponent at high speed, causing his arm to appear as if it is bending like a whip would, and hits the enemy with his finger. The whip aspect of this variation results in the added effect of the target being thrown forcibly backwards. Soru The '''Soru' (剃 Soru?, literally meaning "Shave") allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye. *'Razor -' A combination of Geppo and Soru, where Galaxy uses Soru in a zigzag motion in midair, allowing extremely fast movements in three dimensions, other G-0 Marines and CP9 agents have also shown to use this technique or a similar one allowing them to move through the air at great speed. *'Clipper - '''Another combination of Geppo and Soru, where Galaxy uses Soru in a rapid rotational motion in midair, creating an extremely fast drill movement , this however is shown to be a singular variation of Galaxy's arsonal. Tekkai The '''Tekkai' (鉄塊 Tekkai?, literally meaning "Iron Mass" or "Iron Body") hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. However, it can be broken by strong enough forces such as Whitebeard's Gura Gura no Mi. When Tekkai is active, the user is unable to move, with certain exceptions applied. Tekkai can also be used to enhance the users attacks by the increased density one gets from using Tekkai, similar to Busoshoku Haki. The strength of Tekkai can vary for users with different physical conditions, as a person with a higher level of muscular strength would be able to take stronger forces and enhance attacks with his/her use of Tekkai. Furthermore, despite the increased physical density that one gains when activating this move, one should remember that the user's body is still flesh and blood. Thus, its resistance to other than solid attacks remain pretty much the same, making the user as vulnerable as ever to certain attacks. As such, even masters of Tekkai are far from indestructible, though Galaxy Blade however, has displayed feats far beyond this statement, as fine blades and blunt weapons are shown to smash or deflect off of his body. *'Iron Mass: Truelly Manly - '''Visually, the move differs from the ordinary ''Tekkai in that the user visually tenses his body even further while standing still, his body strengthening even harder than that of Iron, instead becoming as strong steel. *'Iron Mass: Supremity - '''With this Galaxy begins to move like an dragon, his skin almost impenetrable and his ferocity at large. His fists become as hard as steel and so does his feet, yet his mobility decreases. Which provides room for numerous attacks, but a great risk of death or serious injury if hit. Rokuogan The '''Rokuogan' (六王銃 Rokuōgan?, literally meaning "Six King Gun")is the secret and ultimate attack of the Rokushiki style. Galaxy states that only those who have absolute mastery of the other six skills can have access to this seventh skill. He also states that only a small minority of his pupils have actually proceeded to do this. The user places both his/her fists right in front of the target and launches a devastating shock wave, which seems to have the same power as an Impact Dial or even a Reject Dial (depending on the amount of energy absorbed by the dial), and causing massive internal injuries. This is only used during desperate situations. *'Six Powers Ultimate Attack: Six King Gun - '''This is the ultimate Rokushiki ''technique that can damage an opponent internally, similar to the Impact Dial, or of equal or more strength to the Reject Dial, but the technique is considered to be much more powerful, and can be performed without the side effect of great pain to the user. It appears to be two fists held at close range that can damage the opponent with a blast powerful enough to cause even the strongest or rookies to cough blood immediately and reach a near death state. Galaxy has never been seen to use this technique, but it is remarked as one of the techniques used to keep at equal level with Whitebeard. It is because of this feat, that Rokushiki was admissioned amongst the higher branch of marines, Galaxy's rank and higher. Physical Strength Galaxy Blade's strength is believed to rival Vice-Admiral Garp's if not exceed it, he is also admired by Samson for his high amount of physical strength. Being able to flick bullet's as fast as if not faster than if they were fired from a pistol or rifle. He is also comedically feared by the Lawman's Trio for his 'Fist of Manliness!'. He often tend's to enjoy walking through wall's which is a similar trait to his old friend Vice Admiral Garp, Galaxy is known as a dangerous Marine to come across due to his punches and is able to clash fist's with Garp coming off at a narrow stalemate. It is best noted that Galaxy was also able to corner Whitebeard himself in his younger day's while Roger still lived, Being moved to run the marines sailing fortress/battleship G-0 after causing major devastation to a a smaller Marine Fortress while fighting Whitebeard. An example of Galaxy's strength is that he is able to perform push up's without using his hands, which is normally considered impossible by humans. Swimming at speeds almost equal to a fishman is nothing to him as his arm strength is almost unrivalled, Galaxy is feared by enemy and ally alike for his unrealistic strength, not called a monster as that would be to weak for him. Galaxy's best known feat was when he managed to lift a marine battleship and throw it at Whitebeard, whom effectively smashed it, this was still an unbelievable sight to behold. His punches can create small shockwaves in the air, unlike Whitebeards fruit which can cause numerous quakes, Galaxy's punches merely provide more pressure upon those around it, as the air blows in the opposite direction of his fist. Galaxy is capable of bending girders and kicking holes in brick walls with ease, which is yet another credible example of Galaxy Blades strength. Agility Galaxy is known and respected throughout all the Marine rank's and is known to have an advanced understanding of Soru, a form of Rokushiki. Galaxy is capable to travel 3 - 4 miles within mere seconds and can also explore the entire of G-0 within a mere 5 minutes, which is an amazing feat as G-0 is similar in size to a small island. Galaxy is also known as the man who informed Kizaru of using windows and mirrors as a way of turning whilst in his light form. He is capable of jumping extremely high distances, reaching the top of G-0 with one simple jump, his jumping ability is beyond that of Kaku. He is also known to be extremely flexible, able to manouver around easily despite being rather tall and muscular, performing splits, backflips and numerous other comples feats. Galaxy is often considered to have lightning like reflexes, a feat that has kept him alive when facing Whitebeard. Allowing him to dodge bullets and even Kuja arrows from short distances. Galaxy is known well for forcing all marines aboard G-0 to do a full 50 lap sprint every morning, afternoon and evening. Jogging is unacceptable to Galaxy, one must constantly push themselves. Endurance Galaxy's endurance is often considered to be unrealistic aswell, as his constant battles with Whitebeard has yet to kill him, unlike most marines who had initially encountered Whitebeard already. Similar to Akainu, who was able to withstand several blows from the Gura Gura no Mi, Galaxy's endurance and adaption to them has brought his body to consider them normal punches, and it is because of this that Galaxy's and Whitebeard's battles are primarily punch ups with the occasional bisento clash. Galaxy's endurance is comparable to Whitebeards, whom treated cannon fire, gun shots and sword wounds as nothing, this is due to Galaxy's size and stature, that is almost a mirror identical to Whitebeards. He is often considered the Whitebeard of the marines, and is often spoken to directly by the Gorosei and Commander in Chief. Weapons Weapon's have never been a favourite for Galaxy. Although people consider the bullet's he flicks as weapon's he does not, the only weapon Galaxy has ever been remembered to carry is a Bisento similar to Whitebeard's, He has only ever used it as a way of keeping equal to Whitebeard, He now keeps his Bisento as a trophy in the entrance hall of G-0, as a reminder of why he is at G-0 and his accomplishment's. The Bisento itself is made purely of sea stone. Haki Busoshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki allows Galaxy to create a force similar to an invisible armor around himself. This allows Galaxy to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause him harm, Galaxy has an adept skill of automatically activating the armour upon contact without doing so willingly, similar to a logia and their intangibility upon reflex. Only major physical forces can overcome this defense. It can be further honed into a weapon with which to strike others, such as Galaxy's Bisento. It can be used to augment the Galaxy's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Busoshoku Haki hits harder than it would normally without it. Galaxy also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the substantial body beneath whatever protection the fruit provides. Kenbunshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki allows Nova to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. When using this type of Haki, Galaxy can predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. This prediction appears to Galaxy as an image or brief premonition of what the opponent will do in Galaxy's mind's eye, and the damage that Galaxy will take if the attack actually hits. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict. Although, Galaxy can predict future moves whether they are of ambient murderous intents or not. Haoshoku Haki This type of Haki grants Galaxy (Aswell as other members of the Blade Family) the ability to overpower the wills of others. Galaxy can pick out weak-willed individuals in a large group and knock them out without affecting those around them. However, those with stronger wills can resist the effects of Galaxy's Haoshoku Haki. Relationships Division Blade is the director of The Lawman's Trio and is the man in charge of issuing missions to the three officers of the division, Benedict Javert, Luther Samson and Bianca Findlay. Bianca Blade Out of all the officers in the division, Galaxy has the closest relationship with Bianca. This is mostly due to how the two met and the events that transpired three years after. When Galaxy first met Bianca it was when she was a baby and on a battlefield, he took pity on the young Bianca and took her from the battlefield. Galaxy took an immediate liking to her when the two first met and the two very quickly bonded with one another to the point that Galaxy adopted her. When Nova was then taken away from him, Galaxy became even more protective of Bianca and their bond grew ever stronger. More than the other two officers he trained and bonded with Bianca and through this she inherited a lot of his good nature and fighting capability. Now when Bianca is not away on missions the two are inseparable, with Bianca always refering to Galaxy as "Papa-san" and Galaxy always refering her as his "Little Angel." The bond that they share and the effect Galaxy has had on Bianca often makes people think that they are genetically father and daughter. Benedict Javert Out of the three officers Blade probably has the most distant relationship with Javert, due to Javert's coldness. But this does not mean that Blade is not close to Javert, Blade is quite possibly the only person in the world who can bring out what Javert was like before he had joined Akainu's Unit which is an amazing feat for any man even someone of Blade's stature and strength. Blade also treats Javert in a traditional comedic relationship often comedically beating him when Javert makes him look bad. Also the two are close due to Blade's sense of duty and justice which is why Javert respects him so much. Luther Samson Blade shares a similar relationship to Samson as he does to Javert but with less distance between the two of them. It would also appear at first glance that Samson is the only one out of the Trio that Blade has not had a positive affect on him, this due to the only fear Samson has in the world is the strength of Blade after witnessing firsthand both through training and missions. However this fear drives Samson to make himself stronger and so although Samson fears Blade's strength he has only become stronger because of it and shares an otherwise positive relationship with Blade. Blade often comedically beats Samson for the same reasons as Javert for making him look bad and when Samson is not away on missions the two Rear Admiral Fusoshiro Yamai Rear Admiral Fusoshiro Yamai is a man of many talents, as well as loyalty. Galaxy's closest friend and the second strongest marine aboard G-0. Despite his rank as Rear Admiral, Yamai has often been offered the chance of promotion upon Galaxy's request. But Yamai has declined as it would prevent him from serving under Galaxy any longer. The duo's bond is hard to explain and can often be misread, but it is clear that they both can understand one another. As such Galaxy trusts Yamai with running G-0 completely, whilst he himself goes off to enjoy training the men and doing the physical labour, where as Yamai does not mind, as he prefers to do the paper work. Fusoshiro Yamai has served Galaxy from a young age and has since then become Galaxy's most trusted subordinate. It is often noted that Yamai spends his days off at the Blade Mansion alongside Galaxy for a tea. As G-0 is often located in West Blue (unless ordered otherwise). Blade D. Kris Out of all the marines aboard G-0, Galaxy knows Kris and Bianca the greatest. This is mostly due to how the two met and the father figure he had taken on when finding her. When Galaxy first met Kris it was when she was a small child and in the middle of a ransacked and burning village, he took pity on young Kris (being the only survivor) and had her safely evacuated from the village and aboard G-0. Galaxy took an immediate liking to her when the two first met and the two very quickly bonded with one another to the point that Galaxy adopted her at roughly the same time as her sister Bianca. With Nova taken away from him, Galaxy was even more protective of Kris and their bond grew ever stronger. Galaxy had began to keep Kris close by him when Bianca was away, training her in the best methods he knew, aswell as teaching her what she needed to know to survive. This led her to develop a good nature and will. When Kris is not away the two are also inseparable, with Kris always refering to Galaxy as "Grandpa" due to his age, aswell as Galaxy always refering her as his "Little Princess" The bond that they share and the effect Galaxy has had on Kris often makes people think that they are also genetically father and daughter. Apollo Blade Apollo is currently the rising star of the G-0 branch, like all the other powerful marines who live there, Apollo has been trained by Galaxy. Galaxy has a certain sense of pride in Apollo, as the man he had always wanted his sons to turn out like. Since his son's had never turned out as marines, Apollo quite literally became the son Galaxy wanted. Apollo joined G-0 at the youngest age possible and was an orphan at the time, Galaxy trained him hard and prepared him for the real world, eventually adopting Apollo into the family and acceoting him as a son. The duo's bond is tighter than the bond between Nova (Galaxy's first born) and Galaxy. Apollo is the man that Galaxy will send the toughest mission's to, in hope that Apollo will grow even stronger. Unlike his daughters, whom he protects deeply with all his strength, Apollo is treated firmly instead. Family Nova Blade Nova is Galaxy's eldest son, however he is also the son Galaxy has not seen or heard from since he was the age of 4. The true reasoning to why this is has yet to be stated, but Destiny seems to throw about a reasoning of catching the bad guys plot. When this is besides the case, as Galaxy does miss his son greatly. As such when the two are somewhat reunited (Before Nova's execution), Galaxy sits in front of Nova and the two begin to talk. It is even noticeable that despite the lack of time shared between the two, Galaxy still treats Nova as more than just a pirate, beating two cipher pol agents senseless for their rigorous torture and interogation inflicted onto Nova. As such, despite the distance between their goals and themselves, their bond is still stronger than most. Destiny Blade Destiny is Galaxy's beloved and also feared wife, the armoured witch most would call her. Though Galaxy calls her dear, as does she to him. It is unexplained how the two met, but it is well known that their love for each other is unprecedented. They are one of the most fearsome couples to be seen in the one piece world and continue to be so. They spend a regular amount of time together when Galaxy is not in work, as Destiny is self employed it is her own choice as to when and where she is on holiday. The two are closer than most couples can be and share in family of powerful and happy children. Ice Blade Ice is Galaxy's second born, the middle son. Galaxy and Ice share a decent amount of respect with each other, aswell as love. As Ice shows that he knows what he is doing, Galaxy seems to trust in his actions, more so than Nova's and Cosmos's, Ice shows a calm attitude and common sense and as such Galaxy doesn't make a judgement on his actions, the two spent more time together than Cosmos or Nova, meaning Ice and Galaxy know one another better than with either of his other two sons. Cosmos D. Blade Galaxy holds a large amount of pride in Cosmos, aswell as a small amount of shame, as Cosmos is the first of his children to effectively start a successful business, the only downside being the business itself is of professional hitmen. Cosmos is his youngest son and as such Galaxy has a certain degree of worry over him, as his chosen occupations were debatable. Galaxy still loves his son however regardless of his killing profession. Rivals/ Friends Sengoku Galaxy and Sengoku have a relationship similar to that of Garp and Sengoku, though not as close. Where Garp and Sengoku fought valiantly together, Galaxy would often be going solo to try and match the two. In a sense this made them rivals. But also, this made Sengoku respect Galaxy, not just because of his strength, but his overall will and determination. However, Sengoku would also treat him in a similar manner to Garp, as Galaxy's attitude was much similar. Garp Despite the duo being on the same side, it was often noted that they would clash with each other regularly. However, the reasoning would often be entirely unpredictable, as they clash over who would get the last Rice Cracker or who would get their vacation first. Their method's for clashing were also rather unorthadox, as rather than fighting with their fists, they would often resort to Thumb Wars and Arm Wrestles. Unfortunately though, Garp was undefeated in a battle of thumbs as Galaxy was undefeated in a battle of arm strength. Hence the two would then proceed to argue over the method of sorting said argument. And it would often end up in a lump on both heads as Sengoku would heartily munch on the final rice cracker. When Sengoku was not available it was beyond easy for Garp to find a replacement, as Galaxy would enjoy a good adventure with his old friend. Whitebeard Whitebeard was Galaxy's greatest opponent, as well as a good friend. Despite the two clashing regularly, they still maintained a large amount of respect for one another, regardless of the affiliation they had. The two would often meet in a truce, for a drink and a conversation. Often conversing about each other's lives out of their occupation, for example how Whitebeard would be doing with his dream of a family, and how Galaxy's family life was going. It was somewhat ironic as despite the two giants strength, they both shared an equal fear for Destiny. Galaxy's wife, primarily for her bad cooking skills, something they believed that women were ment to be good at. Needless to say towards the end, Galaxy had gained such a tremendous amount of respect for Whitebeard, that he could not bring himself to witness nor participate in what was about to occur at Marineford. History Galaxy's history is a treasure trove to marines and more, as his old age and continuous experience continue to amaze his children. In this mini-series, Galaxy himself tells us (and his children) his finest moments in all of his career! Aside from his marriage of course!!: *Honour and Blood, Chapter 1 - In this chapter, Galaxy Blade is introduced. His training regime is shown, his normal ways and training a battalion of his own men. The 'True' Galaxy is shown. *Honour and Blood, Chapter 2 - In this chapter, Galaxy has an Arm Wrestle with his friend and rival Garp, as well as meeting Whitebeard during a truce between the two for a drink and conversation. And assists Garp with a face off with Gol D. Roger himself on the seas. *Honour and Blood, Chapter 3 - In this chapter, Galaxy finds Kris and Bianca, his two beloved adopted daughters. And faces off with the very pirates and bandits currently ransacking and slaughtering the village. *Honour and Blood, Chapter 4 - In this chapter, the final face-off with Whitebeard is finally seen. Fought with defiance and honour on both sides, as they clash for unknowningly the last time. In this climactic finale to the story of a legend. Major Battles While sailing during Roger's Era Galaxy Blade vs Whitebeard (Managed to corner several time's, presumed as Draw's) Galaxy Blade vs Destiny Blade (Result ended in Marriage) Galaxy Blade vs New World Pirate Crews (Victory) Galaxy Blade vs Vice Admiral Garp 1st Round (Victory) Galaxy Blade vs Vice Admiral Garp 2nd Round (Loss) Galaxy Blade vs Vice Admiral Garp 3rd Round (Draw) Galaxy Blade with Vice Admiral Garp vs Gol D. Roger (Interupted) Galaxy Blade vs Kaido (Won, Although Kaido managed to Escape) Galaxy Blade vs Whitebeard (Draw - Cataclysmic Damage to marine base resulting in Blade's movement to G-0) Training Aboard G-0 Lawmans Trio Galaxy Blade vs Samson and Javert (Win) *Before they consumed their DF's* Galaxy Blade vs Samson (Several Wins) *After Samson consumed DF* Galaxy Blade vs Javert (Win) *After Javert consumed DF* Galaxy Blade vs Javert and Samson (Won) *After they consumed DF's* Galaxy Blade vs Javert and Samson (Interupted) *After they had mastered the current level of their fruit's* Battalion Zero Galaxy Blade vs Unit 1 Squad's of 100 Swordsmen each (Won) Galaxy Blade vs Unit 2 Squad's of 100 Marksmen each (Won) Galaxy Blade vs Unit 3 Squad's of 100 Close Combat Men each (Won) Galaxy Blade vs Unit's 1 + 3 squads mixed out and comprived of 1600 Men (Won) Galaxy Blade vs All three Units 2200 Low ranked men aboard G-0 (Interupted) Galaxy Blade vs Apollo Blade 1st Round (Won) Galaxy Blade vs Apollo Blade 2nd Round (Interupted) Galaxy Blade vs All three Units (Won) The Cardinal Commodores Galaxy Blade vs All Four 1st Round (Won) Galaxy Blade vs North Star Finch (Won) Galaxy Blade vs South Star Barbossa (Won) Galaxy Blade vs West Star Jehova (Won) Galaxy Blade vs East Star Leanna (Won) Galaxy Blade vs All Four 2nd Round (Won) Galaxy Blade vs All Four 3rd Round (Interupted) Quotes WHITE SOCKS ARE THE ONLY COLOURED SOCKS FOR A TRUE MAN!!! (Galaxy to Subordinate's when they aren't wearing White socks) A TRUE MAN SHOUT'S ABOUT HIS MANLINESS!!! FOR THAT IS THE MANLY WAY!!! (Galaxy when asked why he shout's about his manliness) DROP AND GIVE ME 500 MANLY PUSH UPS!! WHY ARE YOU USING YOUR ARMS!! FEET ONLY!!! (Galaxy expecting Subordinates to do his version of Push ups) Iron body huh . . . Well let's see how you feel about a Steel body! (Galaxy when training Cipher Pol agents) Trivia *Galaxy along with many other One Piece character's has his own laugh - 'BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!' *Galaxy's Favourite song is 'Simply the Best'. *Galaxy's Favourite colour is Aqua. *Galaxy is the only man that Tombstone Grim and Samson have ever been known to fear. Category:Marine Category:1NF3RNO Category:Rokushiki User Category:Human Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User